


Come What May

by timeladyashleywinchester



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, deancas - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Musicals, well sort of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyashleywinchester/pseuds/timeladyashleywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel recently discovers the joys of the television. Slight fluff towards the end. I may or may not add additional chapters later:p ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

    Dean walked into the living room of the Batcave where Castiel was sitting on the couch watching t.v., “Cas, Sam and I will be back in about an hour. We’re going to pick some things up from the store, okay?”

    Castiel looked up, and nodded slowly.

    “Is there anything you need us to get while we are out?”

    Cas shook his head and lied back down on the couch.

    “Okay, well rest up, bud. Call us if you need anything.” And with that, Sam and Dean left the Batcave.

    It had only been a few weeks since Cas had fallen, and he was still getting used to the whole human thing. He constantly had to be reminded to eat, and to sleep. He didn’t have that much of a hard time eating. Eating felt good to him. He liked the sweetness, the saltiness, and the bitterness of food. Sleeping though, that caused him problems. Whenever he put his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes, he was constantly reminded of the fact that his brothers and sisters were gone. He would wake up with tears in his eyes, and worry on his face. When this would happen, he would crawl into the living room, and collapse on the couch. This is how he found his love for the television.

    On these sleepless nights, he could spend hours awake watching a marathon of the latest show. Sometimes movies would come on that interested him. This recurrence had happened so often that Dean had actually started to notice which shows and films he liked best.

    Castiel liked to watch the old sitcoms like Full House and Boy Meets World. He liked to watch the newer comedies like Parks and Rec and SNL from today’s age. The show that Cas loved the most though, was Doctor Who. He loved to imagine going off to those strange places, flying in the TARDIS with friends.

    “Friends,” Castiel whispered thinking of Sam and Dean.

    He reaches for the remote, twisting his body, not wanting to get off the couch.

    It was noon, meaning not many of his favourites were on yet. Cas flipped through the channels that they had, trying to find something to watch. He leaves the channel on long enough to make a decision on if he would want to continue watching it or not. He skims through infomercial after infomercial until he lands on a channel featuring a man singing.

_“The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.”_

    The words triggered something in Castiels heart, and it urged him to finish watching it.

    He spent the next hour watching a movie about a writer who had fallen in love with an actress at the Moulin Rouge who was destined to fall in love with the Duke. There was a lot of singing and dancing, all of it about love. Castiel liked the idea of love. He liked that two people could become so close.

    Just as Satine and Christian are singing to each other about their love, the door opens. He hears the rustling of plastic bags, and the boom of boots walk into the Batcave. “We’re back, Cas!” Deans voice echoes through the room. Cas looks up to find Dean holding a pie in his hands. He walks over to the empty couch cushion, and throws himself down into it.

    “Pie?” Dean asks, pushing the plate towards Cas.

    “Sure. Thanks.” Castiel picks up the fork and takes a bite, sighing at the pleasant taste.

    “So,” Dean starts, “watcha watchin?”

    “Moulin Rouge. There’s a lot of singing. I like it.”

    Dean raises his eyebrows, “A musical huh?”

    Castiel cocks his head, “Is that what this is?”

    Dean chuckles and nods his head, “Yes.”

    “I like musicals then.” Castiel says in a quiet voice.

    He sets his plate down on the side table, lays his head down right next to Dean, and tries to finish the movie. He is overtaken by sleep though. Castiel is woken up just in time to see the credits scroll down the screen.

    Castiel looks up at Dean, “I feel asleep.”

    “That you did,” Dean replies.

    “But I missed the end of the movie.”

    Dean emits a soft laugh from his chest, “Yes, but you needed the sleep. How long as it been since you fell asleep? Awhile, right?”

    Castiel nods, “But the movie.”

    Dean runs his hand through Castiel’s hair, “Maybe we can rent it.”

   “And some other musicals?” Castiel asks softly.”

    “Yes,” Dean smiles, “some other musicals too.”

 

            


End file.
